


(illustrations for) FIVE THINGS THAT NEVER OFFICIALLY HAPPENED IN ANTIVA

by payroo



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payroo/pseuds/payroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for spicyshimmy's FIVE THINGS THAT NEVER OFFICIALLY HAPPENED IN ANTIVA - one picture for each "thing!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(illustrations for) FIVE THINGS THAT NEVER OFFICIALLY HAPPENED IN ANTIVA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FIVE THINGS THAT NEVER OFFICIALLY HAPPENED IN ANTIVA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267156) by [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/pseuds/spicyshimmy). 



> Drawn in conjunction with shimmy's beautiful writing for Zevran week over at tumblr!

I.  


II.  


III.  


IV.  


V.  



End file.
